What if: Vageta Had A Few 6 Packs Of Budwiser?
by Aoi Jade
Summary: So weird things go through my head late at night, such as 'What would Vageta be like if he was drunk out of his mind?'


This starts the serise of God knows how many humor pages I've got locked in my mind. I was sitting in my sister's room the other night, in a dazed mood, when it hit me! 'What would happen if Vageta got drunk??' Okay, now, I know it's not that likley to happen, but, anything is possible!! So, enjoy the non-reality of this short fic!  
  
What If:  
  
Vageta Had A Few 6 Packs Of Budwiser?  
  
Vageta came out of the training moduel at Capsule Corp, and walked into the kitchen. He had been training all afternoon and was looking forward to guzzling down a few bottles of ice cold water. But, upon opening the fridge door, he saw it only full of Budwiser Beer. He pulled one out of the fridge and looked at it, with a rased eyebrow.  
  
"What the?" He said opening the can and bringing it up to his mouth. He took a giant gulp and swallowed the achohol, making a face at it's strong taste. He looked at the can, shrugged a bit and grabbed a few more cans before making his way into the living room.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Bulma walked into the kitchen, tired after a long day of computer programing and wanted to kick back and have a cold beer before going to bed. But, when she opened the fridge, almost all of the cans were gone!! Bulma's eyes widened. 'Where did all of that beer go?!' She thought to herself closing the fridge door.  
  
"No one could of drank that much beer in such a small amount of time, it's only been in there since this morning. They would be...."  
  
Bulma turned the corner into the living room to see Vageta, sitting on the floor cross legged, infront of the T.V., rocking back and forth. Dozens of empty cans spread out infront of him. He had a smirk pasted across his usually stern face, as he laughed manicly, taking gulps of beer in between.  
  
"Drunk." Bulma finished her sentance. Her eyes went wide as she listened to what he said, suprisingly, he seemed to be speaking to the blank television screen! "Ya know," He began between hiccups. "So what if I'm *Hiccup* not the strongest saiyajin in the *Hiccup* universe. And so what if I'm *Huccup* not as strong as *Hiccup* Kakarot." He said, now smiling demonicly and looking at the can he held in his hand. "This stuff makes me *Hiccup* feel like I'm *Hiccup* flying!"  
  
Bulma's jaw dropped as she aproched him. "Vageta?" She said, still in a state of shock. Vageta groggley looked up and hiccuped again. "Hello woman!" He said finishing off the can he held. "Vageta." Bulma said, putting her hands on he hips. "Did you drink ALL of that beer?!"  
  
Vageta cocked his head, looking at her with one eye open and the other half closed. "No..." He said in a childish/sarcastic way. "I did not drink ALL of THAT beer." He stood up, almost tumbling over his own feet. "I left a few cans in the fridge!" He dropped the now empty can on the carpet and wipped his mouth on his sleeve. Bulma looked like she would explode with anger, but before she could say anything, Vageta spoke. "And another thing!" He said, pointig his finger in her face. "You SUCK!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"HAHAHAHA!! I tell you Kakarot, that woman of mine!" Vageta laughed. He now sat in Goku's kitchen, still as drunk as ever, his arm around Goku, and the same out-of-it smile on his face. Goku smiled back, quite afraid of the saiyan prince at the moment. "uh....Vageta....?" He asked in a small, timmid voice. Vageta's smile disapeared from his face.  
  
"SHUT UP JACK ASS! I'M STILL TALKING!" The smile returned to his face. "Anyway, that woman of mine, she doesn't know left from right. I asked her for a good night kiss and she asked me if I was drunk! ...And then she kicked me out of the compound!" Vageta slapped his hand on his knee, threw his head back and laughed. Goku continued looking at him, more frightened now than ever, as Vageta proceded to tell him the A to Z about anything and everything he could think of.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The next morning, Vageta woke up with a wicked hang over. He found himself on the couch at Capsule Corp, a note from Goku taped to the coffe table, telling Bulma what had happened, and a dozen smiley face stamps stamped on his face, done by little Trunks, thinking it was a game, no doubt.  
  
The saiyajin prince sat up, and put his hand on his forhead were his head was pounding. He the noticed something in his jacket pocket. He reached in and pulled out an can of Budwiser, almost empty. "How the hell did that get there??" He asked outloud to himslef blinking a few times. He shrugged and with a big gulp, swallowed the remaining beer in the can, then, keeled over.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, it was late, I was tired, but I think it's rather funny.This might sound really weird, but, I got the idea from this fic from a personal experience. My brother, came over to my house one day, and he had a hang over. He let us put smiley face stamps on his face, and he had a half can of Bud in his pocket from the party he went to! Let me know what you thought of it! 


End file.
